


band stuff

by r0wlets



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, old stuff, rosepearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0wlets/pseuds/r0wlets
Summary: Pearl's more than Rose Quartz's biggest fan. Oneshot.





	

_band stuff_

Pearl sat on the far end of the stage, brooding with her arms crossed and her head to her knees. She watched as the others carried equipment to the center - Rose with the microphone and heavy sound equipment, Garnet with the keyboard guitar practically balanced on top of her hair, little Amethyst with her drum set, and…and _him_.

She couldn’t say that she hated him, per se, because she had spent far too long living on this planet and knew she would almost certainly outlive him and hating any human would be a waste of time. But she was jealous and annoyed. It was bad enough that Rose had insisted spending more and more time with this Greg human over the past few months; why did she have to entertain his every whim? And why did the others have to go along with her? Oh, sure, they were both on her side at first, that it was better to have no contact with this human at all, but once Rose was fully on board, they changed their tune. And as much as Pearl was devoted to her liege and leader, she refused to go along with his antics.

Besides, his music, even for the present, was so _cheesy_.

Soon Rose towered over her, holding a small triangle in her thick hands. Always the leader she gave her a warm smile that Pearl would die for in battle. “Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” she asked. “Greg says all you have to do is hit this triangle, and it makes music. Like this.”

She tapped the metal triangle once with a rod, and a _TING_ noise was made. Pearl blushed but shook her head. “No…you guys have been practicing for a while. I don’t want to get in the way,” she lied. 

“You know it’s just for fun. I don’t even remember the lyrics, so I’ll just make something up that goes with the beat. I think it’d even be more fun that way, more…spontaneous!”

“But you can make anything sound good. You have such a lovely voice…”

“Uh…well…next time we play like this, we should have a duet! I’m sure Greg can think of something for us to sing together.”

The thought of doing a duet with Rose almost made her heart soar, but then she remembered that Greg’s lyrics would probably spoil the moment. Half-hearted, she muttered a soft, “Yeah, I guess.”

They said nothing for a moment before Rose put a hand on her shoulder and she had to restrain herself from criticizing Greg again. But the words never made it to her lips as the large gem smiled again. “Well, you just watch this time, Pearl. Who knows? Maybe you’ll be our biggest fan.”

As she took her spot on the stage, Pearl stood up, arms still crossed, and let out a small sigh. _I’ll always be your biggest fan, Rose_ , she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> (Original notes: nothing relevant)
> 
> Originally written June 19th, 2015 on tumblr. I was inspired after the ep "We Need to Talk". After that Rainbow Quartz was my favorite fusion for a while.


End file.
